A Night Went Wrong Yet Right!
by Comrade'sRoza
Summary: What if in the first book when Jesse and Rose were making out he tried to kill her and become Strigoi?What will now happen to Rose?One-shot.


A NIGHT WENT WRONG YET RIGHT!

* * *

_I spent the rest of the night brooding until the time I was supposed to meet Jesse came around. Slipping downstairs, I went into the kitchen - a place I could visit so long as I kept things brief - and caught his eye when I cut through the main visiting area._

_Moving past him, I paused and whispered, "There's a lounge on the fourth floor that nobody uses. Take the stairs on the other side of the bathrooms and meet me there in five minutes. The lock on the door is broken."_

_He complied to the second, and we found the lounge dark, dusty, and deserted. The drop in guardian numbers over the years meant a lot of the dorm stayed empty, a sad sign for Moroi society but terribly convenient right now._

_He sat down on the couch, and I lay back on it, putting my feet in his lap. I was still annoyed after Lissa and Christian's bizarre attic romance and wanted nothing more than to forget about it for a while._

_"You really here to study, or was it just an excuse?" I asked._

_"No. It was real. Had to do an assignment with Meredith." The tone in his voice indicated he wasn't happy about that._

_"Oooh," I teased. "Is working with a dhampir beneath your royal blood? Should I be offended?"_

_He smiled, showing a mouth full of perfect white teeth and fangs. "You're a lot hotter than she is."_

_"Glad I make the cut." There was a sort of a heat in his eyes that was turning me on, as was his hand sliding up my leg. But I needed to do something first. It was time for some vengeance. "Mia must too, since you guys let her hang out with you. She's not royal."_

_His finger playfully poked me in the calf. "She's with Aaron. And I've got lots of friends who aren't royal. And friends who are dhamps. I'm not a total asshole."_

_"Yeah, but did you know her parents are practically custodians for the Drozdovs?"_

_The hand on my leg stopped. I'd exaggerated, but he was a sucker for gossip - and he was notorious for spreading it._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. Scrubbing floors and stuff like that."_

_"Huh."_

_I could see the wheels turning in his dark blue eyes and had to hide a smile. The seed was planted._

_Sitting up, I moved closer to him and draped a leg over his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, and without further delay, thoughts of Mia disappeared as his testosterone kicked in. He kissed me eagerly - sloppily, even - pushing me against the back of the couch, and I relaxed into what had to be the first enjoyable physical activity I'd had in weeks._

_We kissed like that for a long time, and I didn't stop him when he pulled off my shirt._

_"I'm not having sex," I warned between kisses. I had no intention of losing my virginity on a couch in a lounge._

_He paused, thinking about this, and finally decided not to push it. "Okay."_

_But he pushed me onto the couch, lying over me, still kissing with that same fierceness. His lips traveled down to my neck, and the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin._

I gasped out loud and pushed him away."What are you doing?"

"You are perfect for what I want"

"Have you gone crazy?" I asked him incredulously.

"Did you really think that I would have sex with a lowly dhampir for you? God, you are really dense "He was looking at me in an odd sort of way…the way I have seen some crazy stalkers looking at girls in the movies.

"What do you want Jesse?"I asked him.I was a bit scared now but I did not allow it to way he was looking at me was sending chills down my spine.

"Don't you understand Rose? You are just a means for me to get what I want."

When I did not interrupt him he continued on in an evil voice.

"I called you here not because I wanted to have sex with you but what I wanted was to drink your blood and kill you, thereby turning into a Strigoi.

Okay now I admit Rose Hathaway was definitely scared.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No rose you don't understand. I had a friend who was awakened and just a week ago I met him. When I did I realized how great being a Strigoi is. What I was missing out. You can do anything you want and have no rules to follow. No more hiding behind you guardians in would be perfect with that strength and speed and I want it.

"And you are the one I wanted to drink from and kill. After turning myself I will kill Lissa and gain fame all over the being the one killing the last Dragomir..What power will I have!How won-"

I stopped his bragging by kicking him hard in his gut. No one and I mean no one could talk about Lissa like that. And no way was I becoming his last meal as a Moroi.

He doubled over in pain, moaning.

I threw him off me and made a mad dash for the door. But before I could reach it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down. My head hit something hard and pain shot through my skull and I started seeing stars in my vision.

"Did you think that I would let go off you that easily? You will not ruin my plans and my future as one of the most powerful beings on earth."

My head was aching like someone had just split it open yet I managed to say "Screw you"

I started thrashing and screaming wildly but he had surprisingly amazing strength for a Moroi. He grabbed my arms and clamped my mouth shut. I was not going to have a Moroi overpower me.

"I am definitely going to enjoy killing you,"

I so did not want to die. I had my whole life ahead of me. I would graduate and would become Lissa's guardian, Lissa also needed help with the darkness. I couldn't leave her alone.

But then I looked into Jesse's eyes and saw a gleam that told me that I would not be escaping this time.

He bent down and lowered himself over me as his fangs sunk into my neck.

At first the pain was unbearable but soon the endorphins took over leaving me in a state of pure bliss. That's it. I am going to die.

As soon as I realized that my whole life started to flash in front of my eyes. The time when my mother dropped me at the academy. When I first met Lissa and her family. Stan's boring classes. The accident. Running away. Being brought back. Everything.

I guess that I really did not need to worry about Lissa as I know that Dimitri would do a hell of a good job in protecting her.

As Jesse continued to drink from me, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I heard the sound of the door opening and then I suddenly felt light as Jesse was removed from over me.

The darkness was really welcoming but I wanted to see what was going on. Somehow I managed to open my eyes. Everything was hazy. Blinking once or twice things started to clear a bit. I saw Dimitri and Jesse fighting beside me. With a hard blow to the head Dimitri knocked Jesse out cold.

In a second he was beside me."Rose, Rose can you hear me?"He asked me, his voice frantic.

My head was pounding and the blood loss wasn't really helping."Hey Comrade" I mumbled.

"Don't close your eyes. Keep them open for me. "He said as he scooped me in his arms and started running towards the infirmary.

My world started to fade but his voice brought me back "Come on Roza fight for me. Don't close your eyes before I get to tell you how I feel."

Huh? What was he saying?

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

He hesitated before saying "I know that it's wrong but I really like you Roza. "

What did he say? I just couldn't believe it.

"What?"I said.

"I really like you Rose more than a mentor should feel for his student."

And in that moment I realized that I also liked Dimitri a lot. I had looked up to him from the day I met him and it was not only respect that I felt towards him.

"I like you too "I said as everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was in a bed in the infirmary. Lissa was sitting beside me and as soon as she saw that I was awake she started to scream "Thank God you are awake .I thought that I had lost you.

"What happened "I asked my memory a bit hazy.

Jesse was trying to kill you and Dimitri saved you. He brought you to the infirmary where I healed you.

And just like that my memory came tumbling back. Me and Jesse making out. Him attacking and he fighting. Dimitri confessing his feelings for me.

"Where's Jesse?"

"They have locked him in a cell and are deciding what to do with him."

"Ohh" I said.

"How are you feeling?"she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Fine I guess. When can I leave?"

"Whenever you wish to. We were just waking for you to wake up."

I jumped off the bed and went outside with Lissa. She told me that I had the week off seeing that I had nearly died. But sadly classes were about start and she had to leave me.

I was walking to my room lost in thought when I suddenly collided with someone.

"Sorry "I said and as I was about to walk away I saw that the person was Dimitri.

We both froze for a second. I was the one to break the silence. "So what you said to me, was it true?"That was rose Hathaway for you always coming straight to the point.

He did not answer at first but then said "Yes."

I think that I stopped breathing. Dimitri Belikov,the badass Russian God liked !

"I like you too "I said repeating what I had said last time.

"Rose you must understand that this cannot be found out by anyone. If it does then you will be expelled and I will be fired. But I would really like to know you better."He said with a small smile.

"Me too. And I understand."

"Good then. I will be meeting you tomorrow for training. And don't be late."With that he walked away, leaving me with my thoughts.

I knew that the road ahead would be difficult with all that was going on but for now, my life sure was perfect.


End file.
